Declan Coyne
Declan Coyne made his first appearence in Season 9's premiere Just Can't Get Enough. He is a self described child nomad, traveling to four different continents with his father who is a diplomat, his mother, and his twin sister, Fiona. Declan was always a player, but when he met Holly J, he fell for her and stayed with her- no cheating, no adventures. He is currently still dating Holly J. Season 9 In Just Cant Get Enough Part 1, Declan's parents are hosting a diplomat posh party and he invites Mia and Peter, only because he is interested in Mia. At the party, Declan humiliates Peter by having him sing a Stüdz song for everyone when it was obvious that rock wasn't their type of music. Afterwards, Peter is left feeling bored, frustrated, and insecure. Peter is offered Meth from Victoria as an escape, which he chooses to use, unaware that it was crystal meth. Afterwards Declan reveals Peter's dru g use to Riley, Sav and Danny, leaving them concerned. In Close to Me, Jane and Declan argue over what school production they should do and they later decide to work together. When the class agrees on their idea Jane and Declan are put in charge of the school production. Declan starts hitting on Jane, but she rejects him at first. Jane goes over Declan's house to work on the play, but they end up making out instead. Jane starts to cheat on Spinner with Declan. In Wanna Be Startin Something, Jane and Declan continue their secret rendezvous. Holly J accidentally hits Declan's car on the way to school, but he is cool with it and says it's fine. Holly J begins to crush on Declan. She catches Jane and Declan kissing and confronts Jane. Jane eventually breaks it off with Declan. In Love Games, it’s Matchmaker week at Degrassi and Declan’s not interested in a serious relationship. But when he sets his sights on Holly J as his next romantic interest, he is surprised to find she’s immune to his charms. He tries too hard to win her over, using every means available, from money and power, to his sister, a helicopter, and the internet for information mining. Eventually, he wins her over by helping her with the kids she is watching. After that they go out for pizza at a fancy restaurant and are about to kiss when he gets a text message from Trish, his girlfriend. He chooses to ignore it and they kiss. Holly J and Declan start officially dating once Declan breaks it off with Trish. Holly J starts falling for him hard and starts to understand all the fuss about love. When Holly J and Declan are caught in a scandal, Declan is forced to break up with Holly J because his mother tells him to. In the end Declan stands up to his mom and Holly J and Declan continue to date. In Heart Like Mine Part 1 Declan and Holly J try to take advantage of their friend Marco when he becomes the student teacher for Mr. Perino's class. When Marco realizes they're using him in class, he doesn't give them an extension on their essays and makes them hand it in the same time as everyone else. But Declan and Holly J are upset. In the end, they realize that Marco's friendship is more important. In Heart Like Mine Part 2 Declan has become Mr. High School – producing the musical, dating student council president Holly J – and his sister Fiona can’t help but make fun of him. To Declan’s surprise, Fiona takes his advice to get involved and auditions for the musical. Sav and Anya don’t think Fiona has the chops for it, but Declan won’t hear it. Eventually Declan tells Fiona that she's not right for the job. Chantay gets the part and Fiona becomes the costume designer for the musical. In Start Me Up, Clare needs an exciting story for her English class, so she steals a story that Declan had told her about Italy, in which he rode Vespas and did many other exciting things. Clare believes that her life is boring so she takes his idea. In the end, he really doesn't care but tells her that her life can be interesting if she wants it to be. In Broken Promises, Declan and Holly J go to the Spring Formal together. He donates $100 for the Jumping Charity. When they get to the dance, Declan tries to crack jokes with Farrah, saying that she is hot and that Sav will be lucky to marry her. Farrah tells him that she has as much of a chance of marrying Declan as Sav. Declan also says that Anya looks hot. Holly J knows he is joking but smacks his arm. In Innocent When You Dream, '''Clare's first dream is of Declan and her having a vampire-esque conversation. When Declan is about to bite her neck, Clare wakes up sweating and panting. After waking up Clare opens her vampire book and starts reading. The following day Clare walks into school with Alli and tells her about her vampire dreams about Declan. When Chantay is late for play practice, Declan asks Clare to help them rehearse for Chantay's role while she is absent. Clare is nervous and trips; she tries her best and practices until Chantay returns. Afterwards, Clare feels like she is a perv and takes Declan's sweatshirt. Alli sees the sweatshirt and tells Clare she is maturing. While in MI Alli catches Clare typing vampirish stories about Declan on her laptop. When Alli reads it, she tells Clare it's really good and suggests putting it on the fanfiction website for the vampire books they read. Clare feels it's a good idea and copies and pastes the story on the fanfiction website under the screename "Madame Degrassi." A few people at Degrassi, including Holly J, read Madame Degrassi's posts. They find them interesting and they want more. Clare continues to have sexy vampire dreams about Declan and write stories about him as well. Also, she tells Declan she found his sweatshirt in the back and gives it to him. The next day, at Connor's party, Alli is in charge of spicing things up and picks two random names out of a basket; the people whose names are picked have to make out in the corner for seven minutes. When Clare and a guy named Wesley are picked, they go in the corner. Clare wants to get things over with and starts to make out with him. While they are kissing, she thinks of Declan and biting his neck. By mistake, she gives Wesley a hickey. After leaving the party to mourn at the Dot, Alli follows her and tries to cheer her up. When Clare sort of disses Alli, Clare wants to go back to her more-serious self. The next day, while showing Declan the props she made, she accidentally kisses him on the neck. He figures out she is Madame Degrassi and awkwardly walks away. Later, she apologizes to Alli. Holly J talks to Clare and tells her to calm down because she is just going through puberty and it is normal. Also, Holly J wants Clare to continue writing those stories. Holly J and Declan agree to forget what happened and everything goes smoothly. In '''Keep On Loving You, Holly J and Declan feel it's time to have sex since they had been going out for three months. Before making love Declan gives Holly J his grandmother's special bracelet. She is touched and tells him that she loves him. Declan smiles and tells her that that will make it easier for them to have sex, which they do. The next day at school a concerned Holly J confronts Jane about Declan not telling her that he loves her. Jane tells her that she doesn't have to worry about it, and that she's sure Declan loves her and that he'll tell her when he's ready. A minute after, when Declan is walking to play practice, Holly J talks to him and asks him if he loves her because he didn't say it back. Declan tells her it's not that simple and Holly J. begins to panic. Meanwhile, at play practice Fiona comes to see Declan. Declan tells her that he is nervous to tell Holly J how he feels, considering how it turned out the last time he told a girl he loved her. Fiona tells him that he's a silly boy. The next day, Holly J sees Fiona in the school library and tells her that Declan gave her the bracelet and that she wants to give it back because she told him she loves him and he didn't say it back. Fiona laughs and tells her that it's their grandmother's bracelet and Declan said that he was saving it to give it to someone really special in his life and the one he truly loves. Holly J asks why he couldn't say it then. Fiona tells her that Declan had a true love and he told her that he loved her and she cheated on him, and he doesn't want that to happen again. Holly J anxiously grabs the bracelet and goes to find Declan. When she finds him, they talk and make up. Later on, Fiona and Declan find out that they are moving back to Manhattan. She is excited, but Declan is upset because he doesn't want to leave and he doesn't know how he is going to tell Holly J. Later that day, Holly J sees Fiona's FaceRange status and realizes what is going on. The morning of the play Declan and his mom are talking and Declan tells her that he loves the school and doesn't want to leave it. Holly J overhears this while walking in. Crushed, she asks Declan's mom if she can visit. Mrs. Coyne reluctantly says she can visit all the time. Before the play begins, Declan hacks Holly J's email account and emails her mentorship video to a Manhattan internship. They like it and e-mail her about an internship in Manhattan over the summer. She is excited and even more so when she finds out Declan is responsible for this. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Holly J is excited to be off on another summer vacation and to accompany Declan to New York. After school is finally let out, Declan invites everyone to his house for a pool party. While Holly J and Jane are changing, Spinner overhears them talking about how Jane breaking off her affair with Declan helped because Holly J loves him. After they come outside, Spinner goes crazy and breaks up with Jane, tells Holly J to shut up, and punches Declan. Holly J tries to cheer Jane up while also helping Declan. She asks Jane to go to Manhattan with them for the summer and she says yes. They leave the next day. When they arrive, Holly J is surprised by how big the Coynes' Manhattan home is. Fiona stays at the house and the other three go shopping and sightseeing. That night, Declan and Holly J have reservations for a restaurant; Fiona seems to be a little jealous. The next day, Holly J is walking in the city to go to her TVM internship and she walks into Jay Manuel, who gives her some good advice. She goes inside and finds out that her boss, Kristen, is kind of mean and bitchy. She decides to make the most of it and introduces herself to Kristen. She gets a nickname, Initial, because Kristen likes the "J" in "Holly J." She is also given a banana each day because Kristen loves potassium. A few moments later, Holly J learns that Declan and Fiona are the city's power siblings after Fiona stops by TVM to say hi, and gets an internship as well. The next day, after finding out that Jane has become the lead singer of the hit band Flashin' Midnight, Holly J is asked to do research and stay late at TVM. She does and ends up not being able to go to the opera with Declan. She finds out that he went with Fiona instead. The next day at work, Holly J is talking to Fiona. Fiona gets mad and tells Holly J that this is her city and she owns this, and that she put up with Holly J at Degrassi for too long. They get into a little tiff, and while walking in the hallway, Holly J tells Fiona to "look over there," and then she locks Fiona in the copy room. Then she walks down the hallway and says "This is New-York Holly J, bitch!" That day, after she interviewed Jane on the show, Holly J notices that Fiona is all distraugh and managed to get out of the copy room. But then she sees her on the phone and before she knows it, Declan arrives. Holly J tries to tell Declan that Fiona started in, but he doesn't understand why Holly J did that to his sister. Walking away, Fiona gives Holly J a mysterious glare. Later on, Declan sits them both down and tells them that they need to make up because he wants to spend the whole summer with both of them. They sort of make amends, and Fiona hugs Holly J. Fiona then suggests that they have a party so Holly J can meet some of their New York friends, which they do. That night, Holly J comes down the stairs in a stunning dress and is ready to party. Fiona introduces her to Declan's past girlfriends, who tell Holly J that Fiona likes Declan to be single, and that their relationship won't last much longer. Holly J is upset, but Declan proves to her that he is in love by making out with her. Fiona is jealous again, and drinks to get drunk. While drunk, she makes a scene and Holly J is pissed and tells her that her jealousy and quite inappropriate. Fiona crosses the line of inappropriate by kissing Declan on the lips. Everyone is shocked and Fiona faints. Holly J is more pissed because she is tired of coming second to Fiona. She and Jane stomp out, and Fiona gives her another mysterious glare. The next day, Declan tells Fiona that there is something wrong with her and that it is weird that she is that jealous. She breaks down, telling Declan that he is so inconsiderate, but then he tells her that he can't spend the summer with her being jealous of him and Holly J, and that he wants her to go to the Hamptons with their parents. Fiona tells Declan that she hates him. Declan apologizes to Holly J by going live on the air at TVM while he knows Holly J is listening. She turns around to find him, asking for another chance. She agrees and their love is restored. Jane finds them and tells them that Spinner is getting married to Emma. She wants to get back before it's too late and thinks that Spinner is making a big mistake. Holly J and Declan start to take Jane back, driving as fast as they can, leaving Manhattan for the moment. While stopping for gas, Declan and Holly J decide the plan is too crazy, so they stall. While they are playing baseball, Jane is frantic so she takes the car, leaving Declan and Holly J behind. Holly J and Declan are upset, but end up taking a ferry to get to Toronto. Emma is glad to see them and invites them to come to the wedding party. They party it up and go back to Manhattan. Fiona is just leaving Manhattan to go to the Hamptons with her mom. Season 10 Declan Coyne has been signed on for season 10 In What A Girl Wants Part 1, '''Holly J isn't ready to leave her boyfriend Declan in New York, after throwing a huge goodbye party, curtosy of his mom, Holly J feels the worst. Especially, since Fiona has come back from the Hamptons full of energy, and normal. When it's time for Holly J to leave, Fiona tells her that they can be great friends in the future and hugs her, also before saying goodbye to Declan, she tells him only 8 months away until it's the summer time again, and then they can go to Yale and finally be reunited. Then she has to say goodbye to Declan, they make out and Declan gives her an SAT practice book. Arriving back home, Holly J calls her mom to tell her everything is all right, she makes a side on her dresser for a picture of her and Decs, and her SAT book. Then, she notices something, huge boxs. She video chats with Declan until her mom comes home, and interupts, she tells him good night and closes the screen. Also, in this episode Declan tells Fiona how he can trust her new boyfriend because he is a family friends son, he goes out with Bobby and other guys for a guys night out, and also he and Fiona walk into Vander Bilt Prep together. In '''What A Girl Wants Part 2, Declan is still happy for his sister, and when they have a party he feels bad when Tinsley's dad interupts her for the new logo of Vander Bilt Prep. Later on, when Fiona doesn't really feel good, Declan still wants her to go to dinner with the Beckinridge's, but Fiona tells him that she still doesn't want to go, despite telling him that Bobby abuses her. Declan is still pissed and leaves Fiona to be. In Breakaway Part 1, Fiona is tired of Bobby, and his hurting ways. She decides the only place to hide from him is the roof of Vander Bilt Prep. Declan learns that she is on the roof from Tinsley, and calls her. Fiona tells him that she's scared, and he tells her to get down from the roof. She does so and goes home. She takes of the makeup covering her black eye and darkens it with eye shadow. She then puts the pics on twitter, and goes to school. Declan and Bobby see them, and Declan tells him to stop being aggresive towards his sister, but Bobby tells Declan that Fiona is a nutcase. Fiona arrives at school, Declan is confused when he doesn't see her black eye. She tells him that she darkened it a bit but it was true, Declan doesn't believe her anymore. Later on, Holly J gets a call from Declan, and they talk about Fiona, Holly J tells Declan to trust Fiona and be there for her. Declan listens to Holly J and confronts Fiona at home. Fiona shows him bruises on her legs from Bobby, Declan tells her that he believes her because he is her sister, and Holly J told him to. Fiona says she misses Holly J, and after Declan leaves, Fiona calls to make plane reservations. Later that day, Holly J is surprise to see Fiona at Degrassi, they go to the Dot and talk. Fiona tells her that she just missed Toronto and everyone. They go back to Degrasi for the election, and Fiona ignores her phone whne her mom calls. Her mom then comes to Degrassi, and says she knew she was there. Fiona is forced to go to the Dot with her mom, and tell her all that has happened. Fiona tells her all about Bobby, and that she didn't want to tell her because she thinks she's a drama queen, Mrs. Coyne told her she wont let the bastard, get away with it even if they're friends with his parents, she tells Fiona she's going to call a lawyer and sue him, but Fiona doesn't want to go back to Manhattan. In Breakaway Part 2, Declan video chats with Holly J, and is bambuzzled with a ton of questions. She asks him if there is any really good colleges out there like Yale. Declan gives her ood advice and Holly J ends up leaving the chat. Declan does not know that Holly J stole money from Fiona, and is not planning on finding out because Fiona and Holly J promised each other they wouldn't tell Declan. Retrieved from "http://degrassitngseason9.wikia.com/wiki/Declan_Coyne" Relationships *'Sophie' **Start Up: Before Just Can't Get Enough Part 1 '''(901) ' **Broke Up: Before '''Just Can't Get Enough Part 1 '(901) ***Reason: Sophie cheated on him. *Jane Vaughn **Start Up:' Close To Me' (904) **Broke Up: Wanna Be Startin' Something (906) ***Reason: Jane realized it was wrong to cheat on Spinner. *Trish **Start Up: Before Waiting For A Girl Like You (909) **Broke Up: Somebody (910) ***Reason: He discovered that Holly J is Sind3r3lla and begins to fall for her. *Holly J. Sinclair **Start Up:' Waiting For A Girl Like You' (909) Memorable Quotes *"Keep in mind I have access to a helicopter." *"Normally I'm all for crashing a wedding, but the groom already punched me in the face." *"Why do girls have this idea that tomboys aren't hot? ...So odd." *"Are you trying to get my number? That's pretty sneaky." *"You have to trust me, Holly J. I don't normally try this hard, and I am terrified right now." *"I told you we shoulda taken the helicopter." *"I love New York." Category:Characters Category:DNG Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids Category:Relationships Category:Males Category:Caucasian Category:Degrassi: TNG characters